Cartoon Story 3 (PachirapongRockz Style)
PachirapongRockz's movie-spoof of 2010 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: * Woody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Buzz Lightyear - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) * Jessie - Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) * Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) * Mr. Potato Head - Freddy (Barnyard) * Mrs. Potato Head - Etta (Barnyard) * Slinky Dog - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Rex - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Hamm - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Big Baby - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Barbie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Ken - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Andy Davis - Todd (Wayside) * Adult Andy Davis - Marty (ToonMarty) * Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) * Young Molly Davis - Jenny (Free Birds) * Old Buster - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Adult Sid Phillips - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Maximus (Tangled) * Samantha Roberts - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Mrs. Davis - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Bonnie Anderson - Amii Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Mrs. Anderson - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Bookworm - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Twitch - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Stretch - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Rigby (Regular Show) * Sparks - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Chatter Telephone - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jack-in-the-Box - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Chuckles - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Pricklepants - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Buttercup - Blu (Rio) * Trixie - Ketta (Breadwinners) * Dolly - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) and Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Totoro - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Daisy - Bessy (Barnyard) * Sarge - E.B. (Hop) * Sarge's Soldiers - Rabbits (Hop) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Broken Train Toy - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Rabbit Doll - Reggie (Free Birds) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Mundi (Doki) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Darth Vader (Star Wars) and Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Garbage Toys - Slugs (Flushed Away) Scenes: # Western Playtime/Opening Credits # Andy Grown Up (aka Marty) # College Packing/Thrown Away # Going to Sunnyside # Sunnyside Welcome # Tigger Leaves/Rough Play # Playtime with Bonnie (Ami Onuki) # Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Jumba's Offer # 'I See Andy (Marty)'/Locked Up # Daffy Duck's Story of Jumba # Tigger's Advice from an Ant # Reunited/Prison Break # Danny's Closet/'Prison Riot!' # Spanish Victor Van Dort # Caught/The Garbage Truck # Dump/The End of the Line # Safe and Sound/Back Home # Goodbye, Andy (Marty) # "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi/"End Credits (Part 1) # End Credits (Part 2) Category:PachirapongRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies